Moment
by AceOfClub
Summary: He wanted to cease himself of all the pain by forgetting the moments they shared. But he won't. Because he promised her he'll remember, no matter what.


Summary: He wanted to cease himself of all this pain by forgetting the moments they shared. But he couldn't. He won't too, because he promised her that he'll remember, no matter what.

A.N. : By the way, this piece will be a little AU-ish. It's the same with my previous works; the story is the same as the anime, but there aren't any sailor soldiers or outer space aliens (Three Lights really did come from a faraway, unknown town); and Mamoru wasn't killed but was in fact, really a jerk as Seiya thought he was (Sorry, but it's just easier this way. Don't really hate him, though). Now, please enjoy!

~Ace

\--

 _Seven months ago, first meeting_

It was sunny. The weather that day was brilliant - at least in his memory - and being under the cool shade of a tree, he felt comfortable and was planning on taking a little nap, seeing that he had no more part in the drama for today-

And then he saw someone past by.

The person, which had long blond hair was heading towards grounds that only authorized people can enter; and if his memory didn't fail him, there wasn't anyone in the staff who had blond hair. His mind started running through the possibilities.

An outsider? A crazy stalker fan? Or a staff's friend?

Well, either way, outsiders were prohibited from entering, so he might as well do a good deed and stop them.

So when he called out to the blond haired female, he stopped there for a second as his mind reminisced back to his time at the airport that morning.

 _This girl-_

Of course. It must be her. That hairstyle..

"It's you?"

"Eh?" The girl looked at him with a dumb look, like she has never seen him before in her whole life.

\--

 _Six months ago, school projects_

"And congratulations, Odango, for being so lucky and getting paired with _me_ for the rest of the school year." He announced to Usagi when the teacher informed the class of their partners in their future class projects.

"Shut up." She snapped before laying her head down on her desk and complained to herself in a small voice he still managed to hear.

"Why do I have to be paired with _that guy,_ of all people? My luck must be really bad these days.."

Was being paired with him really that bad?

"Hm? You don't have to worry, Seiya-kun. Usagi-chan is probably just a little _conflicted_ because you remind her of her boyfriend when they first met. They were always like this back then." Ami explained to him patiently. She seemed extremely amused when he turned to her for help, but he didn't really mind (or care) as long as she could provide him the answers he needed.

"She just doesn't get the chance to befriend boys that much. Give her a little time; I'm sure you two will become good friends."

\--

 _Five months ago,_ _stargazing_

"Just how many steps do we have to climb!? I can't keep on going any longer..."

"C'mon, Odango. Just a bit more and we'll be there.." A devious grin spread across his face as he thought of another idea to tease Usagi. "Or maybe you're just pretending to be tired so you can have an excuse for me to carry you? You know, you coud always just ask-"

"As if _I_ 'll want that!" She speeded up and catched up to him on the spot. "Just where exactly are we going to?"

He chuckled at her impatient tone. "You'll see when we get there." She was upset at how he dodged the question like he always does, but didn't ask further.

Silence lingered around them for the past few minutes, and when Usagi was about to ask the time again, Seiya abruptly stopped, making Usagi bump into his back.

"Why did you stop-... Oh."

"We're finally here." Seiya gave a sigh of relief while wiping the sweat on his forehead with his hand.

They were standing on a grassy plain surrounded by a great number of trees; different varies of wild flowers and plants filling the space between rocks. Seiya led the way to a clearing with the perfect sight of the starry night sky.

"Woah...!" Usagi exclaimed while looking around excitedly. "This place is lovely!"

"Told you that you wouldn't regret coming." Seiya remarked with a smile. "But this isn't all. The reason I brought you here is... this." he snapped his fingers after taking a glance at his watch; and magically, shooting stars started raining across the night sky.

"-You..! How did you.."

"I'm not that amazing, Odango. I just did a _little_ research, and happened to find out something _magical_ would happen today.."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you, Seiya, for taking me all the way here to see this. I'm really happy I got to see this..!"

 _'Silly girl..I should be thanking you for letting me have such a wonderful sight..'_ He thought while admiring the bright smile on her face.

\--

 _Four months ago;_ _best friends, perhaps_

After months of spending time together, Seiya noted to Usagi that he is the one who spends most of his day off with her, so she should stop telling everyone else they were _only classmates_ or _just a friend._ Being able to understand her so _perfectly_ , he should be called her _best friend_.

"Well... I _suppose_ we are close enough to be called best friends.." Her face reddened upon realizing how the distance between them was closing (he was leaning towards her) and her head turned away.

"-or not!" She yelled as she stepped away from him and made a run.

 _'So in the end, are we best friends or not?'_ He asked himself in his mind before finally rushing after Usagi to get his answer.

\--

 _Three months ago,_ _softball tournament practice_

"Thanks for your good work today, Odango." He said while passing Usagi a can of drink.

"Thanks."

"You had a great workout today, didn't you?"

"Too hard for a beautiful maiden!"

He grinned.

"Hey, doesn't this remind you of that other time we went stargazing?" He pointed up at the star-filled sky. "It's still as beautiful as the other time we saw it, even if it's at a different place."

"Hm-mh."

"Hey Odango.. Do you think we can still do this in the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if we lose the match against Ijuuhin.. we won't be able to continue like this right?" Noticing how the mood between them turned tense, he tried bringing up another subject instead. "Not that we're gonna lose, when we both trained that much."

"Of course we'll be able to keep on like this! There's really no reason for the match.. I can do whatever I want..."

"Heh.. As expected from Odango. Always so fired up."

"You're no better than me, you know."

And they both laughed it off, ending that night with words like _"Good luck!"_ and _"You better not be late to the match!"._

\--

 _One month ago, promise_

"Do you guys really have to go?" Usagi asked for like the hundredth time since he first informed her two days ago.

Of course he was sad having to leave her, but he was even more upset with the fact that she was sad of him _and_ his friends leaving. She was sad that he was leaving _because_ he along with Taiki and Yaten; her friends, the Three Lights, were leaving. Not because _he_ , her best friend, was leaving. But still, that doesn't mean she would be any less special to him.

"Hey, Odango."

"Hm?"

"Promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Don't forget me, okay? The same goes for the time we spent together. Don't.. Don't forget them."

She seemed a little taken back by his statement, but smiled as she gave him a nod and reply.

"Of course. But you must promise me the same thing too. Don't forget the moments we spent together. Not even one of them!"

"I promise." And his heart ached terribly, but he kept a smile till the very end, because he knew she would do the same.

Her with a smiling face against the sunset was beautiful. He told himself to keep that very image deep in his mind. Because it was going to be the last time he could see her brilliant smile in a long, long time.

(Ever since he first saw her smile, he knew he couldn't live a day without seeing it.)

(Photos don't count. They are beautiful; but they can't even _compare_ to seeing her in person.)

(He was never good at goodbyes. This one was no dfferent; but he'll smile.. for her sake and no one else's.)

\--

 _Present_ _, home_

"Seiya, Seiya…"

 _It's her voice..'_ He smiled gently at the recollection of her.

"-ya.. Seiya..!"

He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing his name and turned to the person calling out to him in annoyance.

"What do you want, Yaten?"

"Geez, getting so moody just cause I disturbed you and your daydreaming about Usagi?" Seiya scrowled, but Yaten ignored him and continued. "Taiki's got business to discuss. We're holding a meeting. Same spot, same time. Don't be late."

"As if _I_ will be late."

Yaten cast him a slight look of disbelieve, and shook his head. "You're the only person who ever arrives late to meetings."

"Won't be this time." He said; not even bothering to look Yaten's way. The other boy didn't said anything either as his footsteps were heard getting softer and furtherer until it disappeared completely.

"Why a meeting so suddenly anyway?" he spoke to himself and the illusion of Usagi which he created from his memories and moments with her.

\--

"Really? You guys are serious on going back to Juuban!?" He exclaimed while looking back and forth between his two friends. It was just.. too good. Too good to believe it wasn't a dream. To believe that he could continue to stay by her side...

"We're doing this for you, y'know?"

"Eh?"

"Figures you'd be all tired without that girl around. Taiki said that he liked the school back in Juuban better; and I.." he pondered for a second. "I thought perhaps staying there wasn't _that_ bad after all."

\--

He was finally back.

The streets, the shops, everything.. Everything was still the same as he remembered. And he dashed off to the place he knew she'll be at.

 _The park._

He puffed, panted and nearly tripped upon reaching the park, but refused to stop before he found her. And judging on today's date -

 _That place. She must be there. There's no mistake-_

A girl with blond bun-up hair could be seen sitting on the bench. The same bench he lied on a year ago. Slowly, he approached the girl, placing his left hand on her shoulder and presenting her with a red rose using the other.

"Happy first anniversary, Odango. Care to join me for a date today?"

She turned around, the expession on her face containing mixed emotions that were unreadable, to him at least.

"... Seiya?"

"Yours truly."

"Seiya..! It really is you!" Before he could even react, Usagi sprang up from her seat and pulled him into an embrace.

"Odango..." He was shocked of her reaction but happy, of course, as he slipped his hands around her to tighten the embrace.

All of a sudden, she broke lose and stared into his eyes. "Say, Seiya.. You kept your promise, didn't you?"

"Of course. I never forgot you.. or our moments."

She smiled. "Me too."

The two remained in that posture for a minute or two until Usagi grabbed Seiya's hand and pulled him towards another direction.

"C'mon, everyone's waiting for us!" She said with a twinkle in her eyes which Seiya never noticed until that moment. He liked it.

"Okay, let's go!"

And the couple took off to the place their friends were waiting.

In the end, all the moments they shared in the past were nothing compared to the moment they were sharing that instance. And the many, many more ones they continued making in the future.

It was a perfect happy end.

(It doesn't matter that they aren't the most romantic couple on Earth. The moments they spent together, be it bickering or stargazing or going on dates, were more than enough.)


End file.
